


hard work

by Ghovls



Series: like no place is there (FFXV kinkmeme fills) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smoking, healthy weightloss, i'm obsessed with prompto smoking, sort of canon, talking about weight, unhealthy weightloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghovls/pseuds/Ghovls
Summary: ffxvkinkmeme prompt: prompto is confident about his body's appearance/stretchmarks after losing weight.noctis has a part time job, so does prompto. they flirt at work a lot.





	hard work

**Author's Note:**

> after chapter 13 dialogue and tours with ignis, i've recently found out that noctis used to work at a sushi bar part time. prompto is a delivery boy who flirts with him in between picking up orders. [All the proof about the sushi restaurant](https://www.reddit.com/r/FFXV/comments/63y307/noctis_worked_at_a_sushi_place_in_insomnia/)

Prompto waited, idly checking his phone as he did so. He stood just off to the side of the sushi bar, his phone in one hand, his bike waiting outside. The din of the bar was just above a dull roar. Standing Sushi was always busy, if not for the excellent selection and quality ingredients, then it was packed with high giggling high school girls only because the Prince of Lucis worked part-time in the kitchen. Prince Noctis was popular at school, which Prompto knew because they shared the same homeroom. Girls and boys alike fawned over him, vying for his favour, and maybe Prompto was a little bit guilty of doing the same, albeit in secret. He had never approached the prince during class, or on the school grounds. His highness had always looked so bored, almost sullen and weighted by the unwanted attention, and what was there to set Prompto apart from everyone else? Before this year, the answer would have been a firm 'nothing,' but now things were very different. An intense summer of working out and keeping his diet in check had helped Prompto drop the weight, tighten up, and build some sort of confidence. He greeted runners on the road now as he began his own morning jogs, he made grocery lists, a budget, he taught himself how to prepare good, healthy meals. Yes, now Prompto was worthy of something, now he was able to put his past behind him and--

“Take out order for.... Eh... Josephine?” Noctis frowned. The blond teenager before him certainly didn't look like a Josephine.

Prompto glanced up from his phone, now face to face with the prince himself. He held a neatly packed take-out lunch in one hand, offering it up for Prompto to take, which he did.

“Ah. Yeah. I'm the delivery-guy,” he explained, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards his locked bicycle waiting outside. “You know, from the app.”

“Right.” Noctis nodded, hardly glancing at the bicycle. Before Prompto could get another word in, the prince was already gone, back to hiding in the kitchen with the brightly coloured _Noren_ flapping gently as he passed through it.

* * *

“You're... a pretty hard worker.”

The next time Prompto picked up a delivery from Standing Sushi, he was surprised to find the prince working behind the bar, out in the open. He wore clear plastic gloves on his hands and was busy rolling neat, scrumptious-looking rolls into their beds of rice and seaweed. He might have leaned over the cool glass a little too much, because he could see the way Prince Noctis' expression tightened in what might have been annoyance. Still, the movement was so slight that Prompto couldn't take it all that seriously.

“Well yeah,” Noctis deadpanned, though there was a light colouring on his otherwise milky skin. He was watching the way Prompto's tight shirt had ridden up, exposing angled hips. “It's busy. I'm busy.”

“Uh-huh. I can see that--” Prompto paused to accept the take out order being handed to him by a cute waitress. He beamed, thanked her and then turned back to the prince. “So am I, it seems. See ya.”

Noctis frowned, watching the delivery-guy mount his bike and ride off. He'd seen Prompto in class, around the school grounds, at parties. When he wasn't working, Noctis noted he was glued to his phone, or an ancient little point and shoot he seemed to carry around everywhere. He was the only one who'd never harassed Noctis in school, even back when they were younger and he looked so much different. Last year, Prompto had lost a lot of weight and seemed to be more talkative, more confident... and even then, he still kept their interactions at school sparse. Still, in a weird way Noctis had grown inexplicably fond of him. He was drawn to the drastic change, struggling with the idea of attraction.

Not once had Prompto been anything but friendly and observant, and spoke to Noctis as if they stood on equal ground.

...Come to think of it, Prompto even deemed it alright to tease him about being attentive to his work. Noctis huffed out a breath and placed a finished sushi roll down on the platter with a little more force than what was due. Who said he couldn't work hard if he wanted to?

* * *

Summer had settled over Insomnia and classes had adjourned for the year. Prompto stepped into the sushi bar visibly panting and with a sheen of sweat on his bare shoulders. It was a slow day -- not a lot of people wanted to eat raw fish in such heat – and the kitchen manager had stepped out for a cigarette, leaving Noctis alone to answer the phone and handle whatever infrequent take-out orders came in.

The prince didn't even think to stop Prompto from collapsing into a chair, its legs scraping across tiled floor. In fact, he stepped out from the sushi bar, removed his gloves and poured a glass of water for the boy.

“Oh. Hey. Thanks.”

Noctis had hardly set the glass down before Prompto was reaching for it, drinking down its contents with large gulps. He watched the way Prompto's neck curved, the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, his collar felt a little tight and it was definitely the summer heat that made him swoon.

Prompto made a face, exhaling loudly, brows knit tightly together as he slumped forward. He'd drank the water down too fast, but was thirsty for more of that ice cold relief trickling down his throat. He'd been so busy today, taking on literally every call he was physically able to. Heat like this meant the rates surged and he could make more money, more money meant he could save up for the new camera he wanted sooner than later.

“You're gonna dehydrate if you don't watch yourself.”

Noctis set the water pitcher down on the table near the empty glass and Prompto nearly groaned at the sight of condensation on glass alone.

The prince crossed his arms over his chest and huffed another short breath out of his nose before turning away. If he looked at Prompto's face, the slow roll of sweat beading on the cords of his throat any longer, he was going to have a problem. “The order's not ready yet, so have another glass while you wait.”

“Thanks,” Prompto gasped again, clawing at the pitcher and drinking gratefully. Once he'd recovered enough, he stepped up to return the glass and pitcher, offering to wash the dishes, only tohave Noctis refuse.

“Nah. You'll get in trouble if you come behind the counter. Safety and sanitary reasons. Besides, you stink like sweat.” A grin curled on the prince's pale lips.

“Well, what'd you expect? Common-folk have to do all the hard labour, but I guess I'd rather be out there smelling like sweat than in here reeking of raw fish. Nasty.”

Prompto was leaning against the sushi bar, still trying to catch his breath, but staring at Noctis in an expectant, challenging sort of way.

Noctis couldn't help but laugh, and shortly after, Prompto cracked, too.

“How long are you here tonight?” Prompto asked once he'd recovered, easily producing his phone from his pocket and checking the time.

Noctis, slightly perturbed by the directness of the question, went about packing up the order Prompto was here to pick up. “This'll be my last order,” he said.

“Mine too,” Prompto said. “If you're not busy, you should come out.”

“...Come out?”

“Yeah. There's a thing going on with the class at...”

Prompto trailed off, realizing something now that he was saying the words aloud. “You don't really... hang out with anyone from class, do you?”

Noctis shrugged. “Nah,” he put simply.

“Hmm. Heavy is the crown,” Prompto teased. “Well, I'll meet you here once I'm showered and all that, we'll figure something out.”

* * *

Sure enough, Prompto was waiting outside the building when Noctis' shift was over, bicycle in tow. The prince couldn't believe that the blond had been serious, or so forward. Despite his utter confusion, Noctis was about to shoot Ignis a quick text to cancel his ride home, but then turned to Prompto. “Hey,” he said. “You should just come over. I want to change out of my work clothes and shower, too.”

Now, it was Prompto's turn to be taken aback, but he was impressed with Noctis' pushing back. He grinned. “Alright. Will my bike fit in the trunk of your ride?”

* * *

While Noctis showered and changed, Prompto took a cautious sweep of the apartment. He wasn't so bold as to shove his nose into the prince's private things, but he found some cool comic books and video games tucked neatly into boxes and on shelves. He guessed that Noctis had people who cleaned up after him just as he had people to drive and cook for him. Something told Prompto that Noctis couldn't cook too much beyond rolling a sushi once the rice and other guts had already been prepared.

Prompto eventually let himself out to the balcony, taking in the dazzling lights of Insomnia far below the penthouse, the only buildings higher than himself being the Citadel and a few far-off offices. If he tried, Prompto thought he might be able to even see his neighbourhood from here, a dejected suburb turned slum near the outskirts of the city where mostly Imperial refugees (like himself) lived. He looked to the west, squinting among the dark and streetlights only to soon give up and reach into his pocket instead. Prompto helped himself to a cigarette, tapping one out and pulling the rest of the way with his teeth. Smoking wasn't a great habit, especially since he wasn't of age, but he'd picked it up in a desperate attempt to curb his appetite. Pretty much everyone in his small complex smoked just as well, but Prompto knew he had to set about quitting if he was going to be a bike courier much longer.

Baby steps, he thought. One day he'd get where he needed to be.

The sliding door opened and closed again after Noctis stepped through. Prompto turned, cigarette pinched between two fingers and half-way to his mouth. “Heya,” he greeted.

Noctis nodded once, his hair slightly damp and clinging to his face and neck. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and grey jogging pants. It was the first time Prompto had seen him not in either his school, or work uniform. He swallowed thickly and jerked his head towards the city.

“There's supposed to be fireworks tonight,” he explained. “Everyone from class was gonna go to the square to watch them.”

“Huh.” Noctis moved to the rail, now standing beside Prompto. “Well, we've got a better view here, anyway.” He turned his head, eying the cigarette.

“Totally,” Prompto replied a little nervously. He watched Noctis' greyish eyes move towards the cigarette and flushed. “I can put it away. I forgot my lighter anyway. Sorry, it's kind of shitty of me.”

Noctis just clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes and extending a hand. The prince flicked his wrist and his fingers uncurled, a small flame dancing in the hollow of his palm. It took Prompto a bit to recover from the shock, having never seen magic before, but he eventually leaned forward and lit his cigarette on the enchantment.

“That's uh...” He puffed out smoke, “not a blatant misuse of the crystal, is it?”

Noctis laughed, loudly like he had back at the sushi bar. “No. It's cool. Why do you smoke though? Aren't you way too young for that?”

Prompto shrugged, plucking the cigarette from his lips and leaning heavy on the rail. “I was trying to lose weight,” he confessed with a weak laugh, “some guy in my complex suggested it and I'm...I'm kinda stupid sometimes. Who would'a thought that smoking made exercise harder? Anyway, I'm trying to quit, this is the first one I've had in a month.”

“You were _that_ desperate to shed a few pounds?” Noctis seemed surprised, the question disheartened Prompto; he sighed out a twisting cloud of grey and blue smoke.

“Yeah,” came out with the exhale. His eyes stung and he was sure that it wasn't from the smoke. “You... wouldn't understand.”

“Prompto.” Noctis reached out, slender fingers brushing a freckled shoulder, warm on bare skin. “All those years ago, you could have talked to me. I wouldn't have cared what you looked like.”

“It's not about that, Noct. It's... I had no confidence. This--” He gestured towards himself, nearly tipping over the edge of exasperation. He sucked on the cigarette. Noctis watched the curve of his lip. His shoulders curled. “This helped me. I had to help myself before I could help you.”

“Help me?”

“Ahh. Not. Uhm. You just... you always seem sad, or annoyed. It must suck having everyone trying to kiss your ass all the time,” Prompto let out another uneasy laugh. “Sorry. I'm not trying to be a white knight or anything weird like that, I--”

Noctis waited until Prompto had put down his arm, ashing his cigarette over the rail. He took the opportunity to move his hand from his shoulder to his jaw, trying not to be rough as he hooked his fingers under Prompto's chin. It was a bit messy at first, but Noctis knew more or less how to kiss, how to fuck, even-- he'd been to a few parties despite his reclusiveness.

Prompto dropped his cigarette over the rail just as Noctis started lapping the taste of tobacco behind his teeth. He made a soft noise, lightheaded from holding smoke in his lungs while being smothered by royalty, eyelids fluttering closed when Noctis cupped the back of his head. He'd wanted this since he'd grown up enough to understand what the want was, maybe it made him just as bad a person as their classmates who oogled over Noctis, but he'd worked so hard and deserved a reward, didn't he?

When Noctis pulled away, Prompto's chest was rising and falling dramatically as he panted, his eyes watery and ringed with red. “Can we...” He was holding tightly to Noctis' forearm with one had his other raised, squeezing his shoulder almost painfully.

Noctis pulled Prompto close with an arm around his waist, his fingers now lingering by Prompto's lips, touching the soft wetness there. Prompto didn't seem to want to wait, and he moved to close the distance between them once more. Even Noctis' fingers caught between them didn't phase Prompto, he kissed Noctis with fervour and practice that the prince didn't possess. He opened his mouth and worked his tongue even when Noctis curiously pushed his fingers inside, all the while still trying to kiss him.

The hungry, needy noise Prompto made sent tingles down Noctis' spine and blood straight to his groin. He pressed two fingers to Prompto's tongue and held his chin with his thumb, feeling hot, wet breath on his skin. There was something sinful and delicious about smearing the mess of saliva over Prompto's skin, watching him drool and come away hungry when Noctis finally let up.

“Shit,” Noctis panted, pressing their foreheads together. Fuck the fireworks, he wanted... he _wanted._

Noctis tugged Prompto back inside, even while Prompto suckled and bit at the soft parts of his neck. By some miracle, they tripped over each other all the way to the bedroom. Fresh from his shower, Noctis smelled like expensive soap made of things like fruit and flowers, his hair was damp and soft between the spaces of Prompto's fingers. Noctis had him pinned with surprising strength, working to remove their clothes until--

Until Noctis fingers curled around the band of Prompto's boxers. He dipped his fingers, feeling Prompto practically seize up. Humming gently, Noctis pulled off the last remaining article of clothing from Prompto's body, then hooked an arm beneath his bent knee.

“All this for me?” He asked breathlessly, turning his head just so he could kiss the inside of Prompto's thigh.

“Mhm,” Prompto replied. “Appreciation, please.”

Noctis snorted, sliding closer. “It's stupid, but all summer I thought about...” The prince lowered his head and licked a stripe up the hollow of Prompto's throat, to whisper in his ear. “To help with the sweat, y'know?”

Prompto moaned quietly, but nodded.

Thumbs brushed over the sensitive pink flesh of Prompto's nipples, but didn't linger. No, Noctis moved further down to where freckled skin was interrupted by impeccably thin, silvery-white marks that looked like rivers flowing over the dips and curve in muscle and bone. He kissed the marks, he used his tongue when he did it, hips bucking of their own accord when Prompto twitched and whimpered.

“All this for me,” he repeated, though his words were muffled by warm skin. Noctis couldn't have known what it meant to Prompto, to feel someone's touch there. Those marks were everything to Prompto, a testament to his struggle, a reminder of who he was, and who he would not be again. So much of his life was dictated by markings on his skin, the freckles native to people who grew up in the north, the covered black ink on his wrist concealing a terrible secret, and lastly...

“...You don't mind them?” he asked. These marks were Prompto's new validation, his badge of honor.

Noctis shook his head, peppering kisses over the stretch marks with flourish.

“Why would I? I never cared what you look like, Prompto.” Noctis turned his head and rest his cheek on Prompto's hip, dangerously close to his now hardened cock. “But if you're going to go through all the trouble, I'll appreciate where it's due. I'm a hard worker, too."


End file.
